


Would You Like Cream With That?

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Coffee, F/M, diner run, late night, whose line - Freeform, whose live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have worked at the small diner in your town for a little while now, watching drunken citizens come and go. This man is quite different. A cup of coffee and you are smitten. And so is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like Cream With That?

You had just started working at the diner on the corner near your house. You enjoyed the graveyard shift; watching all the people walk in after a crazy night of partying, begging for a cup of coffee and a bite to eat. Some of the people that walk in are still super drunk, so you giggle to yourself and your fellow coworkers in the back.

You’re the only waitress out front so you get the most attention by the male suitors. Which isn’t that great in some cases. But tonight was an exception.

“What can I get for you?” You asked the group of three.

“Greg, what are you getting?” The tall man asked who you assumed was his boyfriend, the way they were sitting together. But, you weren’t judging.

“Well, let’s wait for Jeff to get back from the washroom.”

Just a couple moments after Greg said that, someone tapped on your shoulder.

“Excuse me, love.”

You turned around and caught the eye of a beautiful hazel-eyed man in a sleek, grey suit.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You stepped out of the way and he gave you a smile. It was an unusual smile. You’ve never seen anyone show that much of their gums before but, you found it cute.

He sat down in his seat across from his friends. “What did you guys get?” He said, without too much of a slur in his voice. Maybe he wasn’t all that drunk.

“Well, I’m not too hungry. But, I’m really craving some ice cream.” The blue-eyed man said as he licked his lips.

“Oh, me too, kitten.” The spectacled man rubbed his hands together.

“Make that three.” The tall man placed his menu on top of the other two.

“And for you, sweetheart?” You decided to be brave and give him a little wink.

He smiled his gummy smile again. “Well, as much as I love ice cream, I’m really in the need of some coffee.”

“And would you like cream with that?”

“Only if your offering, darling.” He gave you a wink.

“Maybe later.” You winked back and walked off to place their order.

You called into the kitchen and asked the night chef to dish up the ice cream. Then, you went behind the counter to the pot of coffee. You poured the coffee in the mug, grabbed a handful of creams, and headed back to the only occupied table in the diner.

“I’ll be back with your guys’ ice cream.” You gave them a friendly smile.

You turned to leave but you felt a hand on your wrist.

“Sweetheart, don’t leave me yet.” Jeff smiled. “I’m Jeff, by the way.”

“I’ll be right back.” You smiled at the drunken man.

You headed for the kitchen, grabbed a tray, and put the three bowls of ice cream on it. You left the kitchen and walked behind the counter to grab some spoons.

“Don’t mind him. He’s always like this.” You looked up and saw the blue-eyed man.

You giggled. “He’s always this drunk?”

He laughed. “Actually, he hasn’t had anything to drink tonight. We just came from a show. We’re performers.” He held out his hand. “I’m Chip.”

“I knew you all looked familiar.” You smiled and shook his hand.

“Yeah. Let me help you with these.” He grabbed two of the bowls and headed back to the table.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.” Chip pulled up an extra chair to the end of their booth.

You looked around. No other customers. It couldn’t hurt to sit down with some semi-famous men. You told them your name as you sat in the chair.

“Beautiful name.” Jeff complimented.

“Thanks. And can I just say, I loved your show. I used to always watch it when it was on.” You smiled.

“Thanks, kitten.” Greg said as he shoveled a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

The five of you talked about various things. Most of them related to you and your aspiring acting career.

“I love doing improv! I find it a very good stress reliever.” You smiled. You had made yourself a cup of coffee as well.

“It truly is.” Chip said. He glanced over to the clock on the wall. “Shit! It’s 2am? I promised Patty that I’d call her after the show!” He stood up and gathered his things. “I’ll see you guys in the morning. Nice meeting you,” He shook your hand as he said your name.

You had took note of the band on his left finger.  _Damn_ , you thought to yourself.  _He’s cute_.

Greg and Ryan stood up right after Chip fled the building. “I think Greg and I are gonna hit the hay. Jeff, you coming?”

“Nah. I’m gonna stay here. Give you guys some privacy. Besides, I’m not done talking to this beautiful woman.” You blushed. He sure had his way with words.

“Thanks for coming in! It was lovely meeting you guys!”

“Hey, maybe you can come to our show tomorrow night? We can even call you up for a couple games. Jeff can give you the details.”

You grinned and nodded. Of course you wanted to go. Couldn’t pass up the opportunity to act alongside fantastic improvers.

As Greg and Ryan walked through the door, you walked over to Jeff. “Sorry, sweetheart. I gotta close up shop.”

“But, I don’t want to go back yet.”

You giggled as you cleaned the table with a cloth. “Why don’t you come over to my place for some coffee?”

“Can I get cream with that?”

“Maybe.” You winked.

After you closed the diner and said your goodbyes to your fellow coworkers, you and Jeff walked down the block to your apartment.

“Good thing I’m here to protect you. This area can get pretty sketchy at night.” Jeff out his arm around you.

You shrugged him off. “I think I can handle myself.”

When you got to your apartment, you started a pot of coffee.

“Make yourself at home.”

“Okay.” He came up behind you and lifted your long hair. He kissed along your neckline, giving you shivers down your spine.

“That’s not what I meant.” You sighed.

“Do you want me to stop?”

You turned around and grabbed his face. “God, no.” You pulled him in and planted an extremely lustful kiss.

You broke apart and he turned you around, letting his hands slide under your shirt. Your breath was already unsteady when he lifted your shirt up over your head, throwing it to one side.

You felt his manhood poking at the small of your back. You quickly spun around and let your hands under his jacket and slid it off him, letting it hit the ground.

Jeff reached around you and scraped his hands down your back, undoing the clasp on your bra on his way down to your ass. He gave your cheeks a little squeeze before he moved his hands around and cupped your breasts under the material before pulling it off you altogether.

His flicked your nipples lightly, making them stand up on end as he continued to drag his tongue around your neck and shoulders. You closed your eyes as his tongue made it to your peaks. He gently flicked each nipple with his tongue, making you moan.

He kept going down, kissing all the way down. He kissed at your waistline and brought his hands up to undo your jeans. You helped him pull your jeans down. He rubbed you once, feeling how wet you already were for him.

He moaned loudly as he stood up, and pressed himself up against you. You could feel his hard erection on your stomach and brought your hand down to palm him through his pants earning you another loud groan.

You grabbed his tie and pulled him to your bedroom in nothing but your panties. When you got to your bed, you pushed him down on to it.

“I find this a little unfair.” You gestured to your naked body then to Jeff’s fully clothed nature. “Let’s fix this.”

You unfastened his belt and pulled down his slacks whilst staring at the tent in his boxers. You moaned at the sight.

He chuckled and sat up to meet his lips to yours. As your tongues danced together, you undid his tie and threw it to the side. Your nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt despite the great distraction if him rubbing your sex over the black lace material.

You pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders and he smiled. “There, happy now?”

You pulled away. “Not quite.” Your hands made their way down to the waistband of his boxers.

Before you could hook your fingers and pull the down, he stopped you.

“Uh-uh. It’s my turn.” He grabbed you by the waist and threw you down onto the bed beside him. He ripped your panties off you.

“Hey, those were—” He stopped you in the middle of your sentence by shoving a digit into your sex.

You screamed in ecstasy. He gradually entered another finger. You writhed with pleasure. As his lean fingers moved in and out of you, he gently sucked on your clit. You felt a wave of heat flow through you as you hit your first climax.

“That was amazing.” You smiled as he climbed up the bed and kissed you.

“If you thought that was good, just wait.”

Before you could process what he had just said, he had guided his dick right inside you. All you saw was his boxers flying to the side before you closed your eyes in pleasure.

“God, you’re so tight…” Jeff groaned into the crook of your neck as he began to thrust into you. You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts, feeling even better than before.

Jeff took your wrists and pinned them above your head, looking deeply into your eyes, his hazel eyes full of lust and love, still forcing himself into you. You grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for passionate kiss, never wanting this pleasure to end.

As Jeff’s thrusts got harder and faster, you wrapped your legs around his waist, which allowed him to push further inside you.

“Oh fuck!” He screamed your name. “This feels so good!” He cried. You swore in reply, already feeling your orgasm fast approaching, worried you might be able to handle the intensity of another one.

Your second orgasm hit with greater intensity the last. You screamed Jeff’s name as you came. He kept riding out your orgasm but once he felt you tighten around him, he couldn’t stand it anymore.

He collapsed beside you, the two of you completely exhausted, dripping sweat and breathing unevenly.

When he finally caught his breath and came down from his high, he put his arm around you and you rested your head on his chest. He kissed your forehead and the two of you fell asleep with no more words said.

You woke up the next morning to an empty space beside you. Your face fell but your smile caught your lips once you saw the folded note and cup of coffee.

You took a sip of coffee before opening up the note to find a ticket to his show tonight.

_Sorry for leaving so early. I very much enjoyed the cream last night. Hope to see you at the show. And perhaps more coffee afterwards?_


End file.
